One Step At A Time
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Claire and Cam have a conversation of taking things slowly. Song by Jordin Sparks. This is a oneshot only, but it's pretty cute! Plese R&R! xoxo Check out my other FanFics too! :


**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi Harrison, thus, I don't won the Clique or the Clique characters.**

**A/N: I've always wondered why people write stories based on songs, so I tried it out and it's actually pretty fun, and it makes sense when the song relates to the story. Please R&R! (The song is "One step at a time" by Jordin Sparks…it's a really good song, you should listen to it!) OK, on with the story!**

**Fisher Resident, Westchester**

**Cam's Basement**

**July 29****th****, 2008**

**8:45PM**

Claire was at peace. Her head was leaning on Cam's strong, muscled shoulder. They were in his basement, watching some movie, but she wasn't paying attention. She was trying to freeze the moment, but at the same time, waiting for it to move on. She wiped a strand of her blonde hair away from her eyes, sat up, and gazed at Cam.

"You okay?" He asked softly, smiling sweetly. His voice made her want to fly to the sky and back.

"What are you doing this summer?" She asked.

Cam thought. "I don't know. Hang around in Westchester, I suppose. Why? Do you have something planned with your family?"

"No," Claire said slowly. "Maybe we can hang out. Take a road trip to the country."

"Hey," Cam said smiling. "That would be cool! The rest of the gang, all of us going to the beach somewhere away!"

Claire smiled. "I was thinking about just the two of us," she said softly.

Cam was quiet for a while. "Aren't we rushing things?" He said softly. "Not that we're not going to be together for a while," he said quickly, "but I just feel that's a little to deep, you know?"

"No," Claire wrinkled her nose.

_**Hurry up and wait**_

_**So close, but so far away**_

_**Everything that you've always dreamed of**_

_**Close enough for you to taste**_

_**But you just can't touch**_

Cam took Claire's hand. "Claire, I promise you we're going to have a lot of great times together. But let's not rush it. We have time."

Claire's heart was beating softly, in a rhythm. She didn't want to look desperate, but it was to slow for her taste. "How's a road trip rushing things?" She frowned.

Cam sighed, wondering how to explain it. "Don't take this the wrong way, Claire," he said pleadingly. "I'm just saying I'm not like other guys. I like to take things easy. I don't have a major make-out session on a first date or anything. We're not at that stage yet."

Claire sighed. "I suppose that's why I fell for you," she said softly, "but I want to know when we'll arrive at that stage!"

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**_

_**You know you can, if you get the chance**_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_**Now you're getting more and more frustrated**_

_**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**_

Cam looked at her baby blue eyes, Claire looking at his blue and green eye. "We'll get here, soon. We're just going to take one step at a time."

_**We live and we learn to take**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

_**There's no need to rush**_

_**It's like learning to fly**_

_**Or falling in love**_

_**It's gonna happen and its**_

_**Supposed to happen that we **_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

Claire was slowly beginning to see Cam's point of view. "On step at a time?" Claire repeated slowly.

Cam nodded.

_**You believe and you doubt**_

_**You're confused, you got it all figured out**_

_**Everything that you've always wished for**_

_**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours**_

_**If they only knew**_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_**Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it**_

_**You know you can, if you get the chance**_

_In your face as the door keeps slamming_

_**Now you're getting more and more frustrated**_

_**And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting**_

"Question," Claire said softly.

Cam nodded carefully.

"Why are you the kind of guy that takes's on step at a time?"

_**We live and we learn to take**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

_**There's no need to rush**_

_**It's like learning to fly**_

_**Or falling in love**_

_**It's gonna happen and its**_

_**Supposed to happen that we **_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

Cam pondered over the question. "I guess it's a way to keep better relationships. And it's much sweeter." Cam said smiling. Claire hugged Cam, and he immediately embraced her in his arms.

_**When you can't wait any longer**_

_**But there's no end to sight**_

_**It's the faith that makes you stronger**_

_**The only way you get there**_

_**Is One Step at a Time**_

"Cam?" Claire whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Cam broke into a grin. He gazed at Claire, the one girl who had made such an impact on his life, and then kissed her softly on the lips.

_**We live and we learn to take**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

_**There's no need to rush**_

_**It's like learning to fly**_

_**Or falling in love**_

_**It's gonna happen and its**_

_**Supposed to happen that we **_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

_**We live and we learn to take**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

_**There's no need to rush**_

_**It's like learning to fly**_

_**Or falling in love**_

_**It's gonna happen and its**_

_**Supposed to happen that we **_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**A/N: Bawl! So cute! Lol, so what did you think? This is a one shot only, but maybe I'll write more like this one. (FanFic's) Please R&R, because Reviews make me happyhappyhappy!**


End file.
